Flying in the cage
by Syringa
Summary: Ginny is fed up with her overprotective family and runs to Sirius for some solitude. They just start talking and... Bit AU for her to be of age and him still alive. GWSB SBGW. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sirius and Ginny, unfortunately ;)

**Author's note:** I mixed the tenses terribly, I know. But it just was like that, the story told itself this way, what could I do?

* * *

Sirius sat comfortably in his chair, lost in adventures of a masked hero, rescuing the world again. After a whole bottle of milk his tongue was slowly stopping to protest. _Note to self – never again choose 'hot' in this local. Will burn the hell out of me._

Ding dong! – Door bell rang.

He cursed under his breath for interrupting him in that moment. _I'm not home! – _he thought to the visitor. But bell didn't give up.

– Ok, ok, I'll get it, you damn whoever! – he rails, tosses a comic under a pile of papers just in case and goes down the stairs to answer the bell. Through a peep-hole he sees a miserable figure, totally soaked in the rain.

- Ginny! – he exclaims and pulls her inside. – What happened? – he looks at her closer and feels startled.

– Can I sit for a while in a solitude not being asked what's wrong every five minutes? – she asks blankly.

He understands her state, having been in it a few times. Now he must think for her. Young – can't apparate – came muggle way – is drenched and probably frozen.

He takes her by the hand and lead her to the bathroom.

– Here, take a hot shower. Towel, soap. Then you can sit as long as you want.

She just nods rigidly.

He sighed and went back to his room. After some time there is a knocking sound outside the window. An owl. Not that he didn't expect it.

_Dear Sirius._

_Is Ginny with you? She kinda __run away ah, blessed silence!, so we wanna know when did she go. Precisely – we're just a little curious, but mum is dying with anxiety. Tell her to cool down, please. _

_Love, (or just like) ;)_

_Gred & Feorge_

He can't help laughing.

_Dear Molly and twins, (you two be good!)_

_Yup, she's at my place. Needs some solitude, I guess. Let her stay for a while, it's the closest to the youth rebellion she can indulge into. _

_S._

As soon as he sends back the owl, Ginny is back.

She stands at the door tentatively, looking totally lost in thoughts. So he just pulls her by the arm and places on his bed, with a pillow under her head. She doesn't say anything, just stares blankly on the wall. He decides to leave her like that and after some hesitation nah, she won't even notice goes back to his comic.

The Earth was saved again, as usual. Sirius slowly went back to the real world. _Ginny! _ He looked with bemusement at the small figure on his bed, still in the same position he left her – a quick glance on the clock – more than an hour ago.

He just watches her and waits.

– Damn! – said Ginny suddenly – Will the youngest child ever stop being a child?!

– Maybe the day it will marry, but I wouldn't bet on it.

– Why is it always like this? – she demanded. – Oh no, it's too dangerous for you, quick, hide, stay safe, where have you been, when will you come back, what's wrong? Crap, I'm so fed up with that! Can I do anything more than chores?!

And he so understood her. Being in hiding for such a long time almost drove him crazy. Especially with Snape teasing him about it.

– Yeah, they keep protecting you against the rest of the world, including yourself.

– Exactly – agreed Ginny grimly.

– And they know better what is good for you and all they want is you safety. – He was speaking more to himself than to her now.

– And that's why I came to you – she sighed – I knew you would understand me. Besides, it was safe at your place – she grimaced.

– If it was a book or a film, we would be crying on each other's shoulder and telling those comforting nonsenses – smiled Sirius, regaining some of his humour.

– No, you'd rather lecture me about how should I act and told me some traumatic story from your past. Then I would realise how much I loved my family, you would say that they love me the same and voila – happy end.

– Or we would end up arguing.

– Or having sex.

– Ginny..! – he gasped.

– What? – she laughed. – Easy, I'm not seducing you. It's just one of the possible book endings.

– Whoa, don't scare me.

– Would it be that bad? – she winked.

– Bad? It would be horrible! Corrupting the innocent daughter of Molly, being a paedophile and…

– The age of consent is sixteen, I'm sixteen. And as for the innocence… – she blushed a little – Well, let's say you're a bit too late.

He stares at her dumbfounded. Then shrugs. And now he sees a girl. A pretty young woman. Not a child anymore, not just Molly's daughter. His body is telling him, that he was forsaken for much too long in this solitude. And now he has a female in his room. _Stop! It is a child, it's Molly's daughter, she'd kill me! Just make fun of it and nothing will happen._

– I can't listen to it sober. – he reaches for the bottle of wine on the desk and takes a big gulp. – Hm, not that bad. A glass maybe? – he looks around. Soon he realises there is no glass near him, neither is the bottle.

– Hey, give it back!

– Indeed not that bad – smiles Ginny and takes another sip.

– Maybe you shouldn't? Y'know, not that I refuse you, I just say it…

Her eyes burn, voice full of barely restrained anger.

– If you date to tell me that you're doing it for my own good, I'll hex you!

– Fine then. Drink as you wish.

There is a time of awkward silence between them. Sirius breaks it first.

– Err… When you said you're not so innocent… You really meant that?

Ginny's cheeks flush. She drinks some more.

– Um, well, you know… Recall your first time, you weren't that old, now were you?

It's his time to blush.

– Point taken – he murmurs.

– Just out of curiosity, how old were you?

– TheverydayIturnedsixteen. – he mumbles. – And you?

– Damnthesame – she mumbles back.

– Let me guess, "let's wait until you will be ready, or at least old enough"?

– How did you… Oh, I see. We've got quite a lot in common, it seems.

– Heh. Youth of today… Children..!

– Sirius. I'm not a child. Maybe not yet a woman, but not a child anymore.

– Ginny… em… Are you trying to drag me into bed or something?

– What? Oh – she laughed. – It's just my defiance. I'm a Weasley after all, it's inborn. When you say 'black', I just have to yell 'white!'.

– Huh, don't scare me, kid. - he smiled awry.

Her eyes narrowed.

– You know where it leads, don't you? You're doing it on purpose! I'm mad and you're frustrated, you know how it works.

He swallowed a strange gulp building in his throat. Of course, he knew. But he just couldn't!

– What are you expecting me to say? – he asked hesitantly.

– To be honest! – she almost yelled.

He looked away. He just felt… guilty. He knew what he wanted, knew what he could and knew what he musten't. He also knew his temper. And his resistance and willpower, that was slowly sailing away.

_Too much wine_ – he realises. _Too bad._

– How can I be honest with you, when I can't be honest with myself? – he murmurs. He knows he's on the verge of a breakdown.Ginny also. He can't trust her, he can't trust himself.

He blindly reaches for the bottle. And feels her warm hand on it. This is the final straw. The moment shorter than the heartbeat.

Suddenly he feels his lips crushing with hers, her back under his roaming hands, her fingers in his hair. It's too late to withdraw. He tears off her blouse, bra flying on the floor, landing on his shirt… when did she..?

He gasps as he feels her hands on his chest, on his stomach, and moving lower. He moans when hands are followed by lips. Then he believes what she said about not being innocent. Oh yes, she is really experienced. And skillful. He feels that he can't wait any longer. He grabs her shoulders and pins her to the bed. He isn't subtle. He isn't gentle. He acts out of his long accumulated anger and she responds with all her fury. It is harsh and quick and so… intense. It is what they both need.

He woke up with a start. _It's naked Ginny Weasley in your bed! – _yelled his conscience. _Oh yes, – _ensured his inner devil – _indeed it's naked Ginny Weasley in your bed!_

He jumped out of the bed, waking her as he did so. She smiled at him and winked.

– Ginny, look, I… – he started nervously.

– I do look – she gave him an appreciating look – It's certainly you.

_What did you expect, to be fully clad? After this? – _teased his conscience, as he rushed panically to cover himself with anything. At least the vital part of him.

Ginny realised where it led. And she didn't like the thought.

– Just try to apologise and you'll learn about the abilities of a girl raised with six older brothers! – she warned.

– Molly will kill me! – he whined.

– You gonna tell her?!

– Well, no, of course not! Look, I was drunk and…

– Yeah, sure, drunk with juice.

– Wha..?! – he grabbed the bottle and read the label. Wine, apparently. He smelled it. Juice, apparently. Only then did he remember. Of course, juice, the one he used for tea. But how hadn't he noticed? Burning food earlier, surely.

– Fuck! – he growled.

– Indeed. – Ginny smiled awry. And sighed. – And I was sure it was just a false pretences. Oh, screw it, just tell your conscience that I seduced you. – she grinned.

– And did you really?

– Let's say it was mutual. Well, when I recall it… – her smirk made him blush. And he shook his head.

_She wanted it. I wanted it. Nothing wrong happened. In fact, it was really __exciting. – _he thought. _That's the spirit! – _praised his inner devil. His conscience gave up. And didn't say anything as he suggested a shower.

They were sitting in the kitchen, eating late breakfast. Sirius was thinking a lot. He liked her, he really did. And he wanted her body then. But it was all. He hoped she didn't fall for him.

His anxiety was quite visible.

– Ok, now what? – demanded Ginny. – And don't even try saying 'nothing'.

Sirius sighed. _Time to be honest, eh? – _he thought to himself.

– Do you like me?

– Why, of course!

– But, I mean… y'know… I'm this dangerous, grown up man, something to easy fall for and I don't need a puppy eyes watching me adoringly – he said awkwardly.

Ginny laughed, understanding finally his point.

– Don't worry, my puppy loving heart belongs to Harry. – she ensured him. – You just got a part of my temper and mood.

He sighed with relief. She smiled.

– Can I come to you if I feel bad? – she asked, a little innuendo lingering in her voice.

He smirked and hushed his conscience for the last time.

– Any time you need – said invitingly.


End file.
